


Vrei să mă vrei

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Metal Fingers, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes





	Vrei să mă vrei

Your eyes began to flutter open when you felt a brush of rope being tied around your wrist. Your eyes come into focus in time to see Bucky hovering over you, tying your wrists to the bed post with some thin black rope.   
"Well good morning." You grin, tilting your head up to kiss Bucky. He leans down and kisses you passionately with his morning scruff tickling your lips.   
"Good morning, Beautiful." He softly grins, directing his attention back to the rope.   
“Are you ready?” Bucky climbs off of the bed and slips into his old jeans that you loved on him.  
“Ready for what?” you ask watching his every move.   
“Since tomorrow is our anniversary I thought I would surprise you and make that dream you had come true.” Bucky climbed back on top of you. A few months ago when Bucky was out of town working you had a dream where Bucky tied you up and pleasured you. You open your lips and start to say something but Bucky kisses you and starts to explore every corner of your mouth with his tongue. Bucky stops kissing you and presses a single finger against your lips telling you to not speak. The dream you had had was hot and the anticipation of what he was going to do to you next was turning you on even more. Bucky kisses your neck and gently lifts up your shirt over your head. You watch him as he takes his hands and spreads your legs. You love it when Bucky ate you out, he could spend hours between your legs lavishing you with that dirty Russian tongue of his. You started to blush as he kissed your underwear and ripped them off with no trouble. You squirm a little as he sits up on his knees and looks over you.   
“You have a beautiful body, baby.” Bucky slowly begins to suck your nipple and gently pinch the other one. You bite your lip in pleasure trying not to make a noise. Bucky stops and teases by gently swirling around your belly button with his tongue.   
“Uhm.” Bucky shushes you and continues to tease you. You watch in ecstasy as Bucky slowly kisses his way down to your clit. You tug on the restraints at the first touch of Bucky’s tongue to your clit. Bucky flattens his tongue and takes long slow, teasing licks, savoring your moans of pleasure as he works you open. Bucky moves your legs to rest on his shoulders, winking at you before pushing his tongue deep inside you. Bucky slipped one of his fingers into your mouth and you bite down on it showing him how much pleasure he was providing you. Bucky resumes licking your lit as he slips two of his metal fingers inside of you. The old sheen of the fingers turned you on even more than you were.   
“Oh, uhm, Bucky!” You moan gripping the rope tighter. Bucky starts to suck and gently bite of your clit, just the way you like. Bucky starts to gently vibrate his two fingers inside you and you squeal in pleasure. You want to just pull his medium length hair and make him fuck you harder. You feel the knot Bucky tied loosen and you tug tighter. You feel a familiar heat building over you as Bucky slows down.  
“F…f…faster please.” You quietly say. Bucky begins to pump his two fingers faster inside you and you push your hips closer toward him.  
“Oh fuck!” you scream as Bucky stops.   
“Want something more?” Bucky asks unbuttoning his jeans.   
“Can I be free now?” Bucky shakes his head and raises up to kiss you giving you a taste of yourself. Bucky slips off his bottoms exposing his bulging cock. It was not like Bucky had not been inside you before but this time you felt the need more than ever.   
“I will untie you but you must behave.” You agree and he unties you. Bucky gently inserts his dick into you and you bite your lip. Bucky kisses you softly and guides one of your hands to his hair. He knows you love to pull on his hair while he makes love to you. Bucky starts to fuck you harder and harder as his kisses get more forceful and you gently scrape his side with your medium blue painted nails. Bucky starts to bite your neck as you pull him closer to you.   
“Fuck, it feels so good, Oh!” You feel the heat off of Bucky warming you as he takes hold of your hips keeping you still. Bucky continues to fuck you while biting your neck. You try to moan but you were at the point of orgasm. Bucky stops biting your neck and you cum along with him. Bucky kisses you a few more time before grabbing a pair of his underwear and slipping them on before laying down next to you. As you catch your breath Bucky kisses your neck a few more times,   
“Was that what you dreamed of, Beautiful?” Bucky nuzzles against you and hears your heartbeat.   
“Much more.” You say running your fingers thorugh his slightly sweaty hair. You open your eyes to reveal your ice blue eyes,   
“Happy Anniversary, My sweet.” Bucky tells you getting up and handing you a bra with some underwear. You slip them on and pull him down next to you. Bucky wipes away some of your hair from your face and kisses you softly. You cuddle up next to him and he pulls you as close as he can.


End file.
